


Wig Ok Bruh

by Scalene_Waffles



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalene_Waffles/pseuds/Scalene_Waffles
Summary: An "in the future" nowen story, with them married and expecting a baby. And the life stuff that happens during Noah's pregnancy.....Yes, you read that last part right.
Relationships: Eva/Izzy (Total Drama), Noah & Owen (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning, somewhere in Canada. The kind where the sun comes up, the birds sing, and the writer tries to find a half-decent opening paragraph. Something serene and warming, despite it only being around 10 degrees celsius, because it’s Canada.

And to appropriately dress for it, Owen was in the middle of putting on a green flannel jacket over his “tuxedo” shirt. Looking back, he saw the other person in the room, in the process of trying to get his white long shirt on. He smiled and said,

“Those scars have been fading nicely.”

“Hmm”, Noah’s head popped out of the shirt opening. He looked to his husband, then down to his chest. “Oh yeah They have been”, he agreed while he started to button a short sleeved red and blue dress shirt over it. 

After getting fully dressed, they walked out of their bedroom to be greeted by a small pack of corgis. Their eyes went wide and they immediately bent down to get on their level.

“Hi there sweeties”, Owen beamed as he scooped 3 of them up in his arms, and they licked his face. Noah bent down to pet the other 2, and was also swarmed with licks and fur. 

Noah laughed as he gathered up the other 2 in his lankier arms. “Stop it”, he tried to move his face away from the dogs’ tongues. But you know dogs, they don’t really listen to that kind of thing.

“We better take them to Izzy and Eva now”, Owen said, his tone a little sad. “Or we’re gonna be late to the next episode.”

"Oh rapture. Work", Noah groaned. All his and Owen’s years of competing in reality TV led to them hosting reality TV. True they were safe now from alligators and shark swimming, but now they had to do something Noah hated more; getting up early. Go figure.

"What kind of food do you think we'll get today”, Owen asked. 

"If we're lucky, something edible. I don't why anyone thought pineapples would go with meatloaf", Noah shuddered at the memory.

In contrast, Owen nearly started drooling. "Yeah. That was a good episode."

Noah rolled his eyes. Of course Owen would’ve liked that abomination. They had started walking to the door, before Noah suddenly stopped and winced. He tried to clutch his stomach, at least the best he could with corgis in arms.

“Noah”, Owen turned back to his husband. “You ok?”

Noah winced, obviously not ok.”I’m fine.”

Liar.

“I don't know what that was. 

"Don't worry buddy. I got ya."

"What do you mea-WOAH!"

Noah's unfinished question was answered when Owen scooped him up bridal style. 

“Hey Noah?”

“What?”

“I have the whole world in my hands”, Owen answered, smiling goofy at Noah.

Noah scoffed, but still smiled. “Well if I’m the world, then you’re my universe.”

Owen nearly cried as he continued down the hallway, with a bigger smile than usual.

Noah felt a smaller pang again while Owen walked out the door. What is going on, he thought. Usually it doesn’t hurt until after I eat the contestant’s food.

They walked out the door, Owen’s arm still full of corgis and hubby, and walked down a flight of stairs. Well, Owen walked, Noah was there. 

They came to a door on the floor below and knocked.

Didn’t take long to get an open and a four legged creature to come charging at Owen.

Owen laughed as the creature tried to jump in his arms, and their corgis barked and jumped out of Owen’s arms, leaving Noah to balance in just one arm.

“Hey Zeke”, Owen grabbed the creature into a noogie with his now free arm. “How’s it going?”

Ezekiel then gave him a thumbs up. 

Yup. That was Ezekiel alright. His hair was starting to grow back, and he had his old blue hat back. His skin now looked less green, and more his old pale with green spots. 

Following by the door came Izzy and Eva. 

“Hey nerd”, Eva greeted with a playful punch to Noah’s arm. She turned down to Ezekiel playing with the corgis and whistled. “Alright you guys, come on! Inside!”

“He’s looking better”, Owen smiled. “Has he been talking more?"

“Yeah a bit each day. Pretty soon we’ll get to teach him sentence structure.”

“Maybe you can teach him mouthwash while you're at it", Noah snarked. He had no hate for Ezekiel, just for bad breath.

“And matches”, a voice popped up. Izzy stood at the doorway, with a corgi inexplicably on top of her head. "Oo! And juggling knives! Gasp! We could form a circus!"

Eva rolled her eyes as her girlfriends had stars in her eyes at the idea.

"Leppy, between you and the bear, we have a circus already." Eva then realized what she said and called back towards their apartment. "No offense."

Inside, a large brown bear looked up to Eva, holding a pan of scrambling eggs. He shrugged. There was none taken.

"You wanna go down to the movies later", Eva asked. "New horror movie’s out today, and we’re gonna go throw popcorn at the screen.”

"Throw the popcorn? No. Make fun of the movie? Sure”, Noah answered for both of them. Cause let’s be real, he didn’t want to waste that energy, and Owen would sooner eat the popcorn than waste it.

“Aren’t you guys worried we’ll get thrown out again”, Owen asked in concern.

Eva shrugged. “Maybe. Fifth time’s the charm. We’ll set a new record”, Eva smiled, but that vanished when she heard a suspiciously large crash inside. “I gotta go.”

Eva quickly left and closed the door, as Noah and Owen heard her yelling something about pans and the fire extinguisher.

They shrugged. That stuff happened all the time with Izzy around.

Owen and Noah continued down the stairway to the first floor. Noah had started to fall asleep, still lying in Owen’s arms, light snoring in the still early morning. He nearly looked peaceful.

A peacefulness, that lasted 5 seconds.

Noah suddenly jolted awake, startling Owen’s walking. He put his hand over his bulging cheeks, and quickly looked at the potted plant they were walking next to.

“Buddy are-?”

Owen never got the finish before Noah leaned towards the plant, and barfed.

Owen stood there, watching his husband blow chunks. Although to be fair, there wasn’t really much else he could do. You know, aside from being grateful that it was in the plant, and not on his jacket. Or worse, the floor. He’d never hear the end of it from-

“Are you alright man?”

Noah weakly turned around towards the voice that interrupted the narration. And next to the 2 men was DJ, wearing scrubs, about to go to his own job. 

"Yeah", Noah coughed, as he stood up from Owen’s arms to his own feet. "I don't know what that was."

“Maybe you’re sick”, Owen thought. “That’s the third time this week.”

“True. And before I’d at least make it to the curbside.”

"Hmm...maybe I should get a cab here. Hold on, stay right there."

Before Noah could object, Owen was already out the door, waving his arms like a maniac for a taxi to come by.

Noah and DJ looked out, before DJ turned his attention back to the smaller man.

"So, this has been going on for 3 days?"

Noah looked a little hesitant, but slowly nodded. “On and off for a week actually. Owen just happened to catch the last 3 days.”

DJ looked concerned. “A week?!” He looked in thought for a moment, before his head perked up, like he just had an epiphany.

“If I can ask”, DJ started, a little nervous, like the writer right now. "When was your last period?"

And there Noah saw the upside of having your doctor be their neighbor. A third person living close by helping keep up with his medical stuff. That, and he didn't always have to walk to an office to get it, cause that’s kinda far.

Noah thought about it, and realized...he didn’t know.

"…..Cause so far, it sounds like the early signs of pregnancy.”

If Noah had a drink, he probably would’ve spat it out.

“WHAT”, he asked, shocked, to put it lightly. “I...I couldn’t!..I mean I COULD, but…”

“I’m not saying I’m right, but, I get a few people that come in with those symptoms, and 9 times out of 10...baby.

Noah thought about it. He wanted to say DJ was wrong, but...maybe, just maybe he-

HONK!!

They looked back at the door to see Owen, having successfully hailed a cab, waving for Noah to come out. 

“DJ, I appreciate your theory”, Noah said, even though he really didn’t, as he walked to the front door. “But I’m pretty sure it’s just a bug."

“Alright, but you’re gonna have to explain to Mommas what happened to their plant.”


	2. The Eggo is Preggo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it sure has been 84 years hasn't it?
> 
> Well maybe not 84. Or years. But it's still been a while
> 
> Sorry I kinda struggled and stalled on this for a bit, but I'm cool enough with how it turned out.

_“I’m not saying I’m right, but, I get a few people that come in with those symptoms, and 9 times out of 10...baby._

Those words rang in Noah’s mind. Admittedly, for some reason, he really did want to have a baby. Admittedly, you wouldn't think of that scrawny walking stick of sarcasm as a baby person but that thought of it sounded...dare he think...cute. Someone to have as a reading buddy and rub off his brains on.

Besides, if he didn't want a baby, we wouldn't really have a story, now would we?

He just didn't think it was possibly. Not because of biology, as we've already clumsily established in the last chapter. But more because Owen didn't seem to get the hint about this sudden strike of baby fever. Though it wasn't like he didn't try to give Owen a few signals.

* * *

_"And a large spaghetti and meatballs please", Owen spoke into the phone in this flashback. He turned to Noah reading a book. "Hey buddy, what do you want for lunch?"_

_"A baby", Noah stated point blank._

_Owen looked confused. You could practically see the math equations forming in his head. "Uh….and an order of veal parmesan, I guess", he finally spoke into the phone._

* * *

“Noah?”

Noah’s thoughts, and my narration, were interrupted with the call of his name. He looked over to Owen, sitting on the other side of the cab with a concerned look.

“You ok, buddy?”

“Oh yeah”, Noah pretended to brush off his ease. “Just still a little nauseous.”

Owen looked worried for a moment, before kissing Noah on the forehead and staring back out the window.

 _Come on Noah, DJ wasn’t serious. He’s just pulling your leg,_ he tried to tell himself. And it could’ve worked...if he didn’t think about how DJ

_But..DJ doesn’t really lie about that. Maybe he’s right…._

"Noah? We're here", Owen tapped Noah on the shoulder before heading out on the studio lot.

Noah tried to shrug off his worries as he followed his husband. It was probably just a delayed reaction to something from the show. This was just something that would pass in a week and he can look back and joke about with Owen. It was all gonna be fine.

Oh Noah, you bittersweet summer child.

* * *

"So Alex", Noah walked over to a contestant cooking in the challenge. "What are you gonna make for us?"

"Well, I know the star ingredient is eggs, so I'm going to be making you guys eggs benedict."

 _How original_ , Noah thought to himself, but held his tongue. _There'd be another hole in this dish to poke at later_ , he continued thinking. _Just give it time._

In contrast, Owen looked on genuinely intrigued. He had a reputation of being the easier one of the two to impress with food, even if it was the simplest turkey sandwich. "That looks good", he then turned his attention to a sizzling pan. "What's that gonna be for?"

"Oh those are the onions", Alex explained. " I'm caramelizing them to go as a garnish."

Owen started drooling at the sight of them. He could tell this was gonna be a good dish. 

"Well it all looks great so far", Owen encouraged, which gave Alex a little more ease. He then sniffed at the cooking onions. "And it smells even better! Noah, take a whiff".

Noah wasn't really interested, he knew exactly what it smelled like. They had contestants cook onions dozens of times. But, he still went over to the pan and sniffed to make Owen happy.

Big mistake.

This time Noah didn't have time to go toward a trash can, before spewing chunks on the floor in front of Alex's cooking station.

"....I'll take it the onions aren't a good idea."

"CUT!"

A bell rang out and Noah could hear mixtures of groans and footsteps of various people. Some voices he could make out were various contestants complaining about how their dishes would fare. Others were crew, something about mops that he couldn't make out as clearly. But the one voice that stood out was their show's producer.

"Couldn't even wait for the dish to make it to the table, huh string bean?"

Coming towards them was LeShawna, the legend herself. She walked over to the duo as the recent vomit was being cleaned up. She didn't know what was up, but she could not be having her big stars be out of shape.

"You ok there", she asked Noah. "You coming down with something?"

Noah opened his mouth to speak, but timing struck badly when he leaned over the counter right above the onions. Which lead to him vomiting again. Rather excessive for the day, but there's been more that's happened to these characters.

"I'm worried he is,'' Owen answered for both of them. "This is the second time he's barfed today."

"Second time?"

"He's been kind of sick like this for a week before we come here."

"Thanks Owen", Noah finally spoke up, leaning closer to him. "You want to share all my medical records to everybody?"

"It's been a WEEK?! Why didn't you say anything", LeShawna got angrier. "You trying to run yourself into a grave?!"

"I'm ok", Noah tried to assure in-between coughs. He just had to come up with a quick lie, and she'd take the bait. Easy. "It's probably just a seasonal bug, especially with the cold and-"

"Honey it's AUGUST!". Yeah, LeShawna wasn't buying that. She was pretty dang perceptive on what was going on with people. "You should go to DJ and-"

"NO", Noah then realized how much more energy he put into that than usual. He coughed before going back to his usual monotone. "I mean, yeah, pay a small fortune for some doctor to tell me I have a flu bug."

"So? You never cared about visiting DJ before. You sure you're doing ok there?"

Yeah I just lost all my breakfast and had it almost air on international TV. How do you think I'm doing?!"

"You're about to be doing a lot worse if you keep up that attitude", LeShawna started to roll up her sleeves.

"Hey, ok. No need for us to get physical", Owen came between them. "Come on little buddy, she's only trying to help."

"Whatever", Noah rolled his eyes and started to leave the scene. "I'm going to the bathroom."

LeShawna and Owen watched the smaller man walk away. They were both very confused. It wasn't like LeShawna was used to Noah's usual sarcasm, but there was no need for him to get defensive...right?

"Hey what's up with him, big guy", LeShawna asked, concerned. To which Owen shrugged. He was just as confused as her.

* * *

"Ok. I know that probably looked bad, but I'm sure DJ's still wrong", Noah said in a bathroom. "I mean...I know it's possible, but there's still no hard evidence. At this point all that brickhouse was spouting is just a theory."

"A theory on what?"

Suddenly, a toilet flushed from behind Noah, and Duncan walked out a stall. 

"Nothing of your concern", Noah answered harshly. "Don't you have some fire hazard to film?"

He still couldn't believe Duncan was one of their cameramen. Definitely wasn't his idea. But Duncan and LeShawna were kinda buddies after Total Drama, and he guessed she wanted to help him out with parole. And he didn't feel like getting fired enough to try and dissuade her.

"Not til I get back out there", Duncan snickered as he washed his hands. "Or unless you decide to blow chunks on the floor again huh?"

Duncan tried to rib Noah's elbow as he chuckled, to which Noah didn't react. Like he was gonna go give this punk more fuel to his humiliation.

"It was like this one time, my sister-in-law barfed like that at our last family barbeque. Well, my last one anyway, it's been a few years since I've been invited to one of those...But man, the way everyone ran out the pool! Priceless!"

Duncan laughed at the memory as he shook his hands dry in the air. Noah flinched as the water droplets hit his shirt. As if it wasn't dirty enough.

"Though at least it was something we could all laugh at. Especially after we learned it was cause she was pregnant and-"

"Pregnant", Noah's eyes opened wide in panic. "Who was saying anything about being pregnant?!"

Way to be subtle there, Noah.

"Uh….just my sister-in-law. I mean, she's not anymore", Duncan raised his eyebrow. "You ok man?

Noah cleared his throat, trying to play off his panic. "I'm fine. Why does everybody keep asking me how I'm doing? What's the sudden interest?"

"Well alright. Touchy", Duncan started to leave. "Guess that's what I get for trying to be nice again."

Pretty soon, Duncan left, grumbling. Leaving Noah alone in the bathroom, for real this time.

Noah looked down at his stomach underneath his vomit stained shirt. 

He wanted to believe it was possible. He really did. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling like there was a catch. That it all just seemed too good to be true to actually happen. That somehow whatever happiness he'd happen to find would come crashing into his face.

Maybe it was the result of numerous brash older siblings. Maybe it was all the years and exploitation of competing in reality TV. Maybe it's just the writer rambling on their keyboard. The root of Noah's doubt in life deciding to throw him a bone will forever remain a mystery.

He went back out the door, expecting to be hounded with makeup and wardrobe people to try and cover the blunder. It was fine. This was gonna pass soon enough.

* * *

Noah sighed contently at his and Owen's table. It was Saturday morning, a whole weekend off; away from makeup artists, Duncan's pranks, and pressing their luck on getting a half-decent dish. 

"So I'm gonna go to Tyler's place later to watch the Leafs game", Owen was saying as he squirted mounds of syrup over his plate. It was one of his own food creations; an egg, bacon, waffle, and cheese hash brown. Although it looked more like a giant brown meatloaf.

"Are you gonna be ok here by yourself, buddy?"

Noah shrugged. "Yeah I'm sure Izzy and Eva will drag me into some robbery or something anyway."

The larger man smiled at Noah's joke…..at least he hoped it was a joke….

Owen finally stopped squirting the syrup on his plate, and grabbed a fork. However, before he took a bite, he paused in realization.

"Oh! I forgot the orange juice", Owen got up from his chair and headed towards the fridge, leaving the smaller man alone with their plates.

Noah looked at the calorie overload that was Owen's breakfast, and then back to his own. Compared to Owen mishmash of, Noah's was plain bacon and scrambled eggs. Normally he would've started eating already, but something stopped him. Looking at his own breakfast...it just felt boring. 

He looked over at Owens' plate again. Normally, he would've been disgusted, if used to, the syrup drowned hodgepodge. But something about it made him think...the strawberry syrup...the potatoes and the eggs cooked together…he couldn't help but think

…..That actually looks pretty good.

Owen closed the fridge door after getting the orange juice. It wasn't even a full minute that he got up before he turned back to get to his breakfast.

Or where it used to be. Because right then and there his husband, one of the pickiest eaters he had been around, had sprawled out halfway across the table wolfing down Owen's sticky sugary mini-breakfast buffet.

And Noah seemed to realize it too, cause he suddenly stopped eating, syrup running down his face, and stared at Owen shocked.

* * *

"I've never seen Noah eat like that", Owen said, standing in the middle of his and Noah's bathroom. "But I'm glad he's finally taking my advice. I've been telling him strawberry syrup and eggs are delicious for years!" He then paused and stroked his beard in thought. "Granted, I don't usually eat the syrup straight from the bottle right after, but hey, different strokes, different folks."

There was a knock on the closed door.

"Lunchbox", Noah's voice rang out. "Are you still in there?"

"Yeah. You wanna make a confessional next?"

Noah cringed at the word. Confessional. The whole thought of how after a whole decade of their cursed first reality show, they still talked to their bathroom mirrors like they were cameras. He thought it was a stupid habit. But it had its merits, it was a great way to just vent about something.

"No", Noah. "I...I'm just gonna go downstairs. See what Izzy and Eva are up too. I'll be back."

"Ok then."

Noah was about to turn and leave, when Owen opened the door and pecked Noah's cheek. "Love you."

Before Noah could even react, the door was closed again. Noah stood there for a minute as a small smile across his face. That big lovable dork.

He then turned and walked out the door. Truth be told, he actually had no intention of going to Izzy and Eva's. At least not yet. He walked towards the elevator, and pushed the floor button where DJ lived.

".....No", he said to himself while the elevator moved down. "....No"

* * *

Yes.

Noah stared at the test in his hand, his eyes wide open. A rarity considered his usual tired look. But definitely a deserved one. 

It was positive.

He couldn't believe it. There was no catch. This wasn't just his imagination. This was definite.

A baby.

Him and Owen were gonna be dads.

DJ came up behind him, a smug smile on his face. It may not have been the time for it, but he was right. And honestly, after all he had to put up with in Total Drama, he deserves some smugness this one time.

"Congratulations", he patted Noah on the shoulder in support. 

He probably shouldn't have, since the second he did Noah fainted on the floor in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to all my friends in the TD Discord. And a big thanks to EarthmanNoEarth, for whom without, "Chris You Ignorant Slut" would've never been finished.
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


	3. And Duncan Makes Three

"You're WHAT?!"

"Could you yell any louder, Iron Woman?"

Noah rubbed his ear in pain. For a few seconds, he could feel all the stares they were getting in the restaurant before everyone went back to their regular conversations.

"Sorry", Eva rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "But you're really-?"

"Unless they change what plus signs look like, yes", Noah showed them the test in hand. 

The strong and crazy women looked at the test in shock. It was the most quiet, or still, Noah ever saw them. And the longest.

"Awwww Eva", the silence finally stopped when Izzy hugged Eva and sniffled. "Our little nerd is growing up", she reached around Eva from their booth and hugged Noah by the side. "Gonna be a daddy", she pinched his cheeks like he was a small child. "Ohh I bet Big O is SO excited!"

"He would be if he knew", Noah swatted Izzy's hand away. "I'm gonna tell him tomorrow. I would've told him tonight if he didn't have his game and-"

"And you didn't exploit that he still thinks you're sick to stay in bed til he left?"

Noah held his hand to chest in offense, despite his bored expression staying the same. "Exploit my own husband? I would never."

* * *

_ Noah fake groaned in bed. "I don't know. I'm still feeling kinda sick, Lunchbox." _

_ "Oh buddy", Owen hugged the smaller man. "Why don't you stay in bed? We could have a movie day together. You could tell me about how the lighting works." _

_ Noah smiled. He loved having an opportunity to infodump about movies. He leaned closed to Owen, and pecked his cheek. _

_ "You really know how to perk a guy up, huh?" _

* * *

"Well either way", Izzy interrupted the flashback. "You gotta tell us what he thinks. Imagine, you two having a little leader of Team E-Scope 2!"

"I'm sorry", Noah had to make sure he heard the curly-haired nutball right. "Team E-Scope 2"?!"

"Yes. It's our legacy", "You guys won't be around with Izzy forever. And I'm gonna be around a long while, I had a grandpa live to be 200, so it's obviously genetic."

"I guess so is avoiding the other million ways to die that aren't old age", Noah snarked, ignoring the logistics it's take to live to 200. After all his year of knowing Izzy, he was used to it.

Eva sighed. "Red does have a point. Just cause we survived near death doesn't mean we're immortal."

"Exactly", Izzy pointed to her girlfriend. "So that's why we need to keep this lineup going for when we die. Don't you guys see? This is no mere baby", Izzy took the test and held it up in valor like a sword. "This marks the beginning of the second generation of Team E-Scope!"

She then hugged the stick close to her face and sniffled. "Our own E-Scope baby."

"You know I peed on that right?"

"We need to celebrate", Izzy ignored Noah's logic and called out in the restaurant. "WAITER! We need your finest bottle of wine! Oo! Also we got a bunch of flies in our soup, so I think this should really be free."

A person came up to them, looking completely jaded. "Ok ma'am, first thing. None of you ordered any soup. Second thing, I don't really know if we can fill out that request."

"What?! We are just trying to get our friend sloshed to celebrate his pregnancy. How could that possibly not be filled out?!"

"..... Because this is a McDaniels"

As if on cue, a plastic ball hit Eva back on the head. Some kids laughed out of their view, before Eva grabbed the ball and jumped over their booth. "Oh you kids are gonna GET IT!"

The poor waiter left to follow Eva towards the ball pit. "Ma'am! I'm sure it was just an accident! Please!"

"Sounds like this will be one more place to put on the banning list", Noah observed, him and Izzy looking on at the ensuing ball pit fight.

"Yeah", Izzy sighed happily. She turned away from her girlfriend to look at Noah. "So when are we gonna get to meet the newest member?"

"According to DJ, around 6-7 months."

"Aww but that's so far away", groaned and sighed. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Breathe, exist, get banned from more places. All the stuff we did before."

"Oh yeah", Izzy perked back up. "Oh! Noah, when junior's born, can Eva and I take it out into the town to cause a massive wave of mayhem and destruction?"

"If you're both back before dark", Noah didn't even hesitate.

"Aw man", Eva came back to their booth, looking a bit bruised up. Apparently those kiddos were NOT playing around. "You're already talking like a dad."

* * *

"Psst. Buddy, you awake?"

Noah turned away from Owen's voice to try and go back to sleep. 

"Noah? Are you awake", Owen sounded excited about something, and it didn't sound like he was gonna stop until Noah gave him an answer.

If it was anyone else, he would've kept ignoring them til they left. Or throw a pillow at them. But this wasn't anyone else, this was his husband, and color him curious about what Owen had to say.

"I am now", he groaned, his eyes still clenched shut. 

"I gotta show you something", Owen started to chuckle.

Noah turned around and opened his eyes.

There Owen was, standing and leaning himself against his side of the bed. Stuck down from his upper lip were 2 green and yellow toothbrushes. On the lower lip dripped 

"I think I might be part walrus", he joked, before fake barking like one for emphasis.

Noah looked stone-faced at the toothpaste-laden oaf he called his husband. This man who had the audacity to wake him up so early on a Sunday for. He couldn't believe it. 

And the worst part for him, the WORST part, was that seeing his bed headed husband barking like a seal and drooling toothpaste all over their sheets.... was freaking hilarious.

Noah tried to bury his head in the sheets to hide his laughing. But Owen caught onto it and started laughing with him.

"You really", Noah said in between laughs. "Used up all our toothpaste...for a walrus impression."

"It was worth it", Owen smiled, and took the toothbrushes out of his mouth. And Noah's morning was now made.

"We gotta….we gotta clean this toothpaste", Noah sat upright on the bed facing Owen. Owen gave him a peck on the cheek, getting toothpaste on him in the process. 

"Dude", he grimaced slightly at the stuff stuck to his cheek. 

"Ah sorry", Owen looked back a little embarrassed. He kinda forgot about the toothpaste at the moment.

Noah sighed and smiled. "It's alright. I guess I had to get up anyway."

He started to get up from bed, when Owen stopped him. His eyes darted nervously to the door as he kept Noah in bed.

"Why don't we just stay here all day again", he asked. "Have another movie day, huh?"

"Tempting, Lunchbox, but maybe after breakfast."

"Oh I'm not really feeling hungry-"

In poor timing, Owen's stomach grumbled. He looked sheepishly at Noah, his lie now easily thwarted.

"I think the iron stomach begs to differ", Noah poked at Owen's stomach and got out of bed on the other side. "Come on, let's see if we can find somewhere decent."

"You don't want to just order something to deliver here? In bed? Where you don't have to go outside?"

Noah's eyebrow raised a bit in suspicion. Why was Owen so insistent on them not leaving? But, he figured it was nothing too bad. Probably something small like the dogs made a mess or something.

"No I think we should go out today", he smiled at Owen, which around anyone else would be a rarity. "There's something big I want to tell you."

Noah left the bedroom. Better go see what damage the dogs cost. Owen gasped in panic and chased after Noah in the hallway to their kitchen.

"Uh….buddy before you go out there, there's something really important you need to know-"

Too late Owen.

Noah stood shocked and confused at the sight before. There, in HIS apartment, sitting at HIS table, eating HIS cereal, was a certain hair dyed cameraman.

Duncan looked up from his bowl to the 2 men standing in their hallway. Noah looked like he was watching, and Owen looked like he was preparing for a chew-out.

"Hey", Duncan said, finally breaking the silence. "Sup?"

* * *

That was AWESOME", Owen stepped outside on the sidewalk. It was late at night, and had a sleepy vibe until the big guy showed up. "WOOOOO!"

Tyler followed him down, sporting a Habs jersey and a small frown. "Hey easy Owen. You're gonna wake up the whole providence"

"Aww you're just upset cause the Leafs kicked Habs butt. YEAH! GO LEAFS", Owen pumped his fist into the air.

Tyler rolled his eyes at the larger man's gloating. Admittedly, on the inside, he knew I'd the Habs won he'd be doing the same thing. But they didn't, so it was annoying.

"Yeah, well the Habs are gonna kick Leaf butts in the next game", he still managed to crack a small smile with that threat.

"Well, we'll see about that", Owen finger gunned, and started to walk away from the building. 

"Alright see you next week", Tyler returned the guns and started walking back inside.

Owen stumbled a bit and began to pull out his car keys. But as he approached his car, a different one caught his eye. A black compact car with a couple of dents and what appeared to be spilled paint on some of the sides. That was Duncan's car. 

_ What's Duncan's car doing here _ , Owen thought. The only one who lived near this area was Tyler, and he wasn't inside to watch the game.

Owen walked over to the car and peeked inside through the window. In the back, he saw the punk himself, snoozing in the back seat. He knocked on the glass window, sending Duncan jolting awake with a bat in hand. He then recognized it was Owen, and rolled the window down.

"Dude don't scare me like that! I thought you were a hijacker."

"Duncan?....Are you…", he looked around the small space, and noticed a pillow behind Duncan back on the seat. "Why are you sleeping in your car?"

"It's nothing... I'm just kinda buzzed, and didn't want to drive back to Courtney's and…"

Owen pointed to the car floor. "And why is your suitcase there?"

"Uh….going out of town lat-"

"And how come you have a toothbrush in your cup holder?"

"Geez big guy! What is this, 20 questions?!". Duncan was not sweating bullets, and tried to close the window back up.

However, Owen's fingers stopped it partway to ask one more question.

"Are you living in your car?"

Duncan stared at Owen for a moment, contemplating whether to tell him. Eventually, he sighed, before giving an defeated "Yes."

"But why", Owen's eyes furrowed to concern. "Aren't you and Courtney-"

"She kicked me out. We got in a big fight cause I don't see the point in paying for a raccoon to get a tooth inlay."

Owen kinda got it now. Courtney was rather protective of Brittany, even after so many years.

"But couldn't you get a hotel or-"

Duncan shrugged. "Can't afford it now with trying to pay bail off. It's cool man, not the first time I've had to do this. See you later at the studio", he then closed the window back up and tried to go back to sleep.

Owen still looked concerned. He couldn't just leave Duncan out like this. This was one of his friends. He tapped on the window again. Duncan groaned and opened the window again. "What?!"

"I know a place you can stay."

* * *

"And you just let him in?!"

Safe to say Noah was looking pretty pissed right now.

"He didn't have anywhere else to go", Owen tried to reason. "I couldn't just leave him like that. "

"He doesn't have any OTHER friends to go to?!"

Owen looked down nervously at his hands. Noah sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry", Owen began to say. "I was going to tell you...I just didn't want to leave him out like that in the night, you know?"

"I know", Noah sighed again. "How long did you say he could stay for?"

"I didn't really give him a definite time. Just until he can get back on his own feet ."

Noah looked unsure. Him and Duncan weren't really that close. He was pretty sure that pierce-laden punk still had his pants somewhere from all those years at Wawanakwa. But, he knew Owen would be worried sick about what would happen to Duncan if he left. And he didn't even want to think of what would happen if LeShawna found out about it.

"Alright", he finally decided. "He can stay-"

"SWEET!"

Suddenly, Duncan barged through the door, the corgis barking like mad running after him. He pumped his first in the air and forced Noah into a high-five and then an even more forceful noogie.

"I knew underneath that long hard head there was a heart in there somewhere."

Noah rolled his eyes under the pain. "I try to hide that so well", he grumbled sarcastically.

"Well you should've hidden it harder", Duncan snarked back. He let go of Noah and rubbed his hands together. "Man, this is gonna be great."

"Yeah", Owen agreed and pulled both of them into a hug. "It'll be like a long sleepover!"

" _ Emphasis on the long _ ", Noah thought, but couldn't say aloud, with his mouth underneath Owen's arm and all. Owen let go of both men, who immediately gasped for air. 

Duncan then started to leave for the couch again. As he closed the door he called out, "And don't worry nerd. You won't even know I'm there."

With the door clicked close, Noah looked back at Owen with a tired expression. 

"So", Owen said, twiddling his thumbs. "You still wanna go out for breakfast?"

"No", Noah shook his head. It was only five minutes, but he already felt tired. "I feel like we gotta stay here so he doesn't burn down the apartment."

"Aw Noah, give him a little faith-"

It wasn't a second later that the two men heard a crash and the dogs barking.

"Nothing broke!", Duncan's voice echoed to their room.

"Well, better go see how much money he costed us", Noah groaned. He had his hand to the door before Owen's voice stopped him.

"Wait. Buddy?"

Noah turned back to Owen for a second.

"What big thing did you want to tell me?"

Noah started to sweat. In the midst of the Duncan situation, he almost forgot about the baby. But how was this gonna work now with another person living with them? 

_ Well come on _ , he thought to himself.  _ How long is Duncan gonna be here for, like a week? Two weeks? You can tell him after Duncan hits the road on his own. _

But that still begged the question of what he was gonna tell Owen now.

"I wanted to tell you…"

Owen nodded for him to go on.

_ Come on, think of something Noah. Think of something that won't raise any suspicion, but he'll still be happy, and sounds very much worth the wait but also natural. _

"That you are hella poggers."

_ Nailed it. _

Owen's face went predictably soft. "Aww little buddy, you didn't have to wait to tell me that." He grabbed Noah in a hug. "Why don't you stay here? I'll make breakfast. I'll make my breakfast medley, since you seem to like that now."

Owen walked out the room, his footsteps blending into the commotion outside. Noah stood there for a minute, before putting his face in his hands and groaned.

"That you are hella poggers", he repeated to himself in embarrassment. As he should cause that was terrible.

  
  



End file.
